


Who she once were

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermatch of losing the Inquisition, the anchor, and her arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who she once were

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Quem um dia foi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151438) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #062 - shadow.

She felt as a shadow of her former self. She would no longer be the Inquisitor. That much was clear, not only because the Inquisition wasn’t likely to survive, but because she had lost what made her especial. However, she couldn’t return to her former life among the Dalish, because what use would be a hunter that couldn’t fire a bow? She wasn’t an archer, she wasn’t the Inquisitor, she couldn’t fight, she couldn’t even hunt anymore.

It all seemed so silly now, but she had been truly happy when all of this started. She and Sera had just been married, and her friends were reunited after so long apart. Now, she couldn’t even stand to be near anyone. Sera wouldn’t leave her side, but she still felt alone. They didn’t understand, how could they? How could they know that she missed the anchor more than she missed the arm? In a way, it was a relief, but now she felt lost. She didn’t know what her place in the world was.

She wanted to leave, she just wanted to leave. Take only as much as she could comfortably carry with her, and let Sera lead the way without telling her where they were going. Just leave without a plan. After so long being at the center of important events, all she wanted was to leave everything behind. She no longer was who she once were, and who she was now was someone who wanted to finally have some peace.


End file.
